When Worlds Collide
by dg4g
Summary: A boy and a girl. One who has everything, the other almost nothing. One knows the truth, the other believes the lie. What happens when Glinda's son and Elphaba's daughter meet at Shiz? 20 years after the musical. Musical w/ book references
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Wicked. **

--

"Hazzah!" the cry echoed through all of Oz. Today was the 20th year of the Wicked Witch of the West's death. And like every year, the Ozians would gather in the main square of the Enerald City to hear the speech of Glinda the Good before breaking in to joyous chorus of _No One Mourns the Wicked_ and begin the festival. The people cheered and began to crank up the tune of _The Wicked Old Witch is dead_. Glinda smiled on them and then retreated out of sight into the castle. Hours went by and the festival had only just begun. There was cheering and singing and games going on. The hustle and bustle went on, making the Emerald City seem so "ozmopolitain." In the castle however, there was a formal party going on. There all the aristocrats gathered and jittered away at aimless things. In the amist of things, there stood a tall young man, who looked around the age of eighteen. He stood tall and proud, wearing a green uniform with a hint of gold. He had brown hair and beautiful, beautiful blue eyes. He stood there, eyes shifting around the room looking for his father. Then, in the middle of the crowd, he spotted him. A tall mid-age man, but still looked rather good after all these years. His short brown hair combed down and straight comlimented his redddish skin. His bronze-ish eyes looked anxiously around the room, looking for a way to escape this madness. He was bombarded by all these people, and was desperate to get out of it. The boy chuckled to himself slightly and walked over to his father. He patted him slightly on the shoulder, causing the man to turn around. The mans facial expression changed from fear to relief when he saw the boy.

"Sorry to break up the party," the boy said."But mom was looking for you, dad. Said it was something important." The man smiled and turned to apologize to the other people before following the boy out of the room.

"Thanks m'boy. That was torture for me. I don't understand how your mother can do this for a living." the man said, wipping his brow. The boy smiled sheepishly at this father's praise.

"Speaking of which, where is mom? I haven't seen her all night." the boy said, peaking out into the room to see if he could spot her. Before the man could answer, there was an angry yell that echoed through the room. "JACOB!!" the voice sounded annoyed and pissed. The man shook his head slightly his hair flowing from side to side and began to walk back into the room. Before leaving, Jacob turned his head slightly torwards the worried boy.

"Don't stress yourself about your mother, Trace. Your mother always gets like this this time of year. Its an emotional time for her." Jacob gave his son a reassuring smile before walking into the room of which he dereaded. Trace shook his head lightly, wondering what his father ment. His mother, was a happy-go-lucky person. The only emotions she possesed, or showed, were happiness or anger. So why would today of all days be emotional? He walked down the empty halls of the castle, his childhood repalying before him. He smiled inwardly as he reminiced the times he and his childhood friends would run up and down the halls, while his mother chased them angrily waving her wand around. He was lost in his memories when he thought he heard something. He looked around, trying to find the source of the sound. Thinking he was imaginating things, he began to walk down the hall again. Then he heard it again. It was like a sob being muffled. It came from inside the library. Curious, Trace looked inside and squinted. There was no light in the room, it was absolutely pitch black. Trace strained his ears to try and decypher what the words were.

"Oh Elphie," Trace shivered at the sound of the voice that made his hair stand. The voice sounded horce and tired, with a mix of utter dispair. He strained his eyes to see an outline of a person, hunched over, their shoulders shaking beacuse they were crying. There was another sob, and a mix of words that he could not understand. He was, however able to catch a few words. He heard the words, "Why?", "fault", "help", and the name "Elphie" used constantly. Trace scrunched up his brow trying to find out who it was without giving away that he was listening. He took a guess that the person was a female, but who in Oz's name was it? Suddenly there was a loud "BOOM" tthat echoed throughout the city. Trace jumped a little as the colors of blue, green, and yellow filled the room. But it was thanks to that sudden burst of light that he was able to see who that person was. But, wait. It couldn't be.

'I must be halucantating. That can't be who I think it is.' Trace thought. But it was. The light showned and outlined the one and only Glinda the Good. Trace staggered back a bit at they very sight. There sat Oz's greatest leader, Glinda the Good. The woman who had no fear, showed no signs of weakness, who he never seen cry tears of sadness. Trace's mouth hang open, not beliving his eyes. This was too much for him to take in. What the heck was going on? As soon as he recoved from his shock, he noticed that his mother was holding on to something. He squinted to make out a black pointy hat in the clutches of his mother. Trace frowned, for he had only seen that kind of hat twice. Once when he was in the outskirts of the Emerald City. He was 12 years old, walking around, trying to explore the part of the City he never been in. He was about to turn back, when he spotted a young girl, skipping around. She was wearing a hand-me-down blue frock(a bit big for her, you mind), and was wearing the same style of hat: tall, black, and very pointy. The second time was in his mother's study 2 years ago. He was walking around in there, when he "accidently" found a box on the top shelf of the book case. Inside this box, he found a little green bottle and a dusty black pointed hat. Next them, he found old aticles from newspapers back in his mother's time. He grabbed one that read: 'The Wicked Witch Strikes Again!' in the article, there was a picture of a rather tall and lanky woman, about in her early twenties. And she was wearing that hat. Lost in his memories, he accedently pushed the door hard, causing it to squeek. A gasp was heard from within.

"Whose there?" called a voice, making Trace jump. The voice came from inside the library. Trace began to panic: what was he going to do? The only thing running through his head was, 'Crap!' Quickly recovering his self, he pretended to just reach the door before knocking.

"Hello? Is anyone in here?" he asked. He heard a shuffling of fabric, sniffles and the clicking of high heels on the tile floor. Slowly, the door squeeked open, revealing a rather flustered Glinda the Good.

"Trace, darling. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the party?" Glinda inquired. Trace smirked for he knew what game his mother was playing at. She had done this to him before many times. Fortunetly, he knew how to counter this.

"You're one to talk _mother dearest. _Aren't you 'Glinda the Good' Oz's greatest and stylish leader? Popular and all? Shouldn't you be out festating or whatever you call it? Not dad, Jacob unsocial Quadling?" he replied smugly. The grin on Glinda's face faded into a frustrated frown.

"Alright, what do you want, Trace? And this had better be good." Glinda replied, arms folded on her chest. Trace smiled widely, for he knew he had won this round.

"Just wondering why you're in here; all alone; crying; on the celebration of the Death of the Wicked Witch of the West?" Trace said, shrugging innocently. He took note that Glinda shivered as he mentioned the Wicked Witch of the West. Fresh tears began to form in her eyes; he could tell.

"Come on, mom. Tell me. What's wrong?" Trace asked with a winsome smile he has used as a child to get what he wanted. Glinda who had been choaking back tears, let out what sounded like a sob slash laugh as the new tears streaked down her face. Glinda let out a sigh, before opening the door for Trace to enter. He stepped into the library to find the old box he had found and the black pointy hat sitting on the desk. He turn his head to his mother waiting for her to begin. She sat hunched over with her face in her hands.

"I don't know where to begin." she admitted though her hands. Trace reached over to the extra chair by the desk and sat down.

"How 'bout the beginning?" Trace said, smirking. His mother could be so...BLONDE sometimes. Glinda looked up at her son with glaring eyes. Trace's smirk evaporated into a submissive look.

"I've never told anyone what I'm about to tell you; this is a sore spot for me. So if you're going to be a smart ass and let me waste my breath, then I suggest that you leave now." Glinda wispered. Trace swollowed hard and nodded. He was one to know not to mess with Glinda when she was serious, no matter how good she was.

"As you know, today is the celebration of the 20th year of the Wicked Witch of the West. All we know is little Dorathy's side of the story. No one really knows what really happened." Glinda took a deep breath and told him everything. From meeting Elphaba at Shiz, the unexpected rooming, the loathing, the appearance of Fiyero, to becoming friends, to their trip to the Emerald City, to their parting of ways, to Fiyero leaving her for Elphaba, to their fight at Nessa's grave, to their final meeting, and finally, Elphaba's death. At the end of the story, Glinda was in tears..._again_, and Trace was left in shock to say anything. After a few moments, Trace managed to find his voice.

"I can't believe it." Trace croacked. His throat had become dry from lack of spit. Glinda looked up at him, eyes red and puffy.

"Its true. My best friend was the Wicked Witch of the West." Glinda sighed. Trace shook his head, why couldn't she see it?

"No, not that mom." Trace replied. He shook his head vigorously. Glinda gave her son a confused look.

"You mean you're not surprised?" Glinda asked arching her eyebrow in a very Elphaba like way. Trace stood up very quickly and began pacing the room.

"I am surprised mom, but don't you see it?" Trace exclaimed, ugency in his voice. Glinda only gave him the same confued look. Trace sighed.

"Think about it! You said that Elphaba was the smartest person in Shiz right?" Glinda nodded.

"And she was the one who could read from that book of spells right?" he continued, pacing faster now. Glinda nodded once again. "The Grimmerie." she responded. Trace began pacing a bit faster now.

"Don't you see it??" Trace groaned. His hands up in the air out of frustration. Glinda gave him a skeptical look.

"Trace dear, if I knew what you were talking about, we wouldn't be having this conversation." she said slowly as if talking to a really young child. Trace groaned in frustration.

"It just doesn't make any sense!" he exlaimed, causing Glinda to jump in surprise. His mother who had been listening to his rambling keeping a straight face had finally lost her composure. The most intelligent answer she could cme up with a the moment was, "Huh?" Trace took a deep breath before he began to attempt to tell his mother his theroy.

"It just seems like something's missing." he was only greeted with his mother's confused look. He sighed, wondering how his mother became ruler of Oz. He pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath.

"Mom, think abut it. If Elphaba was the smartest person in Shiz, and if she was able to read that book of spells she must of thought of something _anything_, to avoid death. She sounded like a pretty strong-willed to me, defying the wizard and all." Trace explained. Glinda who had been listening the whole time, raised her eyebrows after hearing Trace's theory. "Trace, I don't think that's a possiblility." Glinda plainly stated. Trace gave his mother a questioning look. He thought his mother would have like his idea, or at least given it more thought. "Mom, come _on! _Think about it! It would have been the perfect plan!" Trace exclaimed.

"Stop," Glinda wispered. "I mean, if everyone thought that she died, it would have been much eaiser on her, wouldn't it?" Trace continued.

"Stop," Glinda said a little louder now. "And to use one of the legends they made up abut her, and how she would tricked everyone, including you-"

"STOP!" Glinda screamed. She couldn't take anymore of this. Trace stared at his mother. Glinda took a few deep breaths before speaking in a calm voice.

"There is no possiblility that Elphaba survived that night." Glinda spoke quietly.

"But-" Trace began, but Glinda quickly cut him off.

"No, Trace. You weren't there. She was going insane. She had enough. You didn't see the look of surrender in her eyes, how hard it was for her to actually say she was giving up. You didn't hear her screams, how painful they sounded as she was..." Glinda's voice dropped down to bearly above a whisper. Trace stared at Glinda finally understanding that this subject was hurting his mother.

"Mom, I-" Trace began, but Glinda cut him off again.

"Trace dear, why don't you go check on your father. Ill be out in a bit." Glinda responded in an emotion less voice. Trace was about to argue, but after seeing his mother's face, he decided not to. He turned and walked out of the room, leaving his mother to herself.

--

Once sensing that Trace was gone, Glinda turned her focus onto the hat seated on the table, forgotten during the conversation. Glinda picked it up, and examined it, like if she had just seen it only now. She sighed as she remebered the first time she had given Elphaba this hat. _"Its really,uh sharp! Don't you think?... you deserve each other, his hat and you!" _It was because of this hat, that she and Elphaba had become best friends that very night.

'Where's my best friend now?' she thought. Glinda's mind was still reeling with the idea that Elphaba was still alive. It was impossible! Wasn't it? What if Trace was right? What if Elphaba fooled everyone to thinking she was dead? What if she really had been alive these twenty years? What if-?

'No.' Glinda shook her head, trying to make the thoughts disburse.

"Don't wish," Glinda wispered to herself. "Don't start. Wishing only wounds the heart." She let one lone tear flow down her face. 'Elphie isn't here anymore. As much as I wish she was, she's gone.' Glinda thought to herself. She took a couple of breaths before finding her public face and heading out to join the rest of Oz.

Hi. Um, this is my first Fanfic, so yeah. Sorry if it's not all that great. But please review! I would really appriciate it! (Sorry if I misspelled anything. Spellings not really my forte...)


	2. Chapter 2

Melena Tiggular stood in front of her watching the calendar with anxious eyes. She much resembled an owl waiting for a mouse. Her black hair was pulled back in a low ponytail but a few strands still dangled in her face. She wore a plain frock patched up here and there; a hand-me-down from her mother. Her skin was very fair considering that she hardly stepped out of the house. However, it glowed radiantly as the sun poured its rays on her. She looked like an angel in rags. However, her face did not go with the picture. Her chocolate brown eyes were wide with shock and her thin lips were parted slightly, making her look startled. Her eyes were glued to the circled date in red marker reading, FIRST DAY OF SHIZ.

"One more week..." she whispered to herself. "One more week..." 'It's so soon!' she thought. 'Where did all the time go?' Melena closed her eyes and thought back to the memories of helping her mother around the house and taking care of her siblings. She never ventured far from home. Not that she needed to; her family lived in the outskirts of Quadling Country, basically in the middle of nowhere. Her family wasn't exactly liked in Oz...especially her mom. Ok, not liked was an understatement. Her mom was the most hated woman in all of Oz. But her mother was the greatest woman she had ever known...in the eyes of those who saw things the way she did.

Melena wanted to go to Shiz, no mistake there. She remembered her family's reaction when she received her acceptance letter. Her mother started crying, her father grinning ear to ear, her sisters fighting on who would get her room, and her brother eager to kick her out as soon as possible. Fae of course was thrilled, but lately she began to wonder if she should even go to Shiz. Sure this was her dream come true, but how would this affect her family? She was always helping out her mom around the house and in the Animal shelter nearby. She would occasionally help her father find food, and she would tutor her siblings when her mother couldn't. When she left, what would happen to them? Life couldn't continue the way it did now. And what about her? She had never been so far away from home. What if she made a fool of herself? What if everyone hated her? What if they found out that her mother was the most hated woman in the history of Oz? What if-?

"Mel, honey, are you okay?" a soft voice from the door interrupted her thoughts. Melena turned her head to find her one and only mother standing in the doorway with a concerned look on her face. Melena forced a smile and nodded her head. "Yeah mom. I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" Melena responded a little too cheerfully. Her mother raised one eyebrow and gave her daughter a questioning look.

"You're not very good at lying, Mel." Elphaba stated as she watched her daughter's smile falter. Melena sighed and turned her attention back to her calendar. "Yeah, I know..." Melena mumbled. Her eyes once again glued to the red writing. Elphaba made her way to Melena and caught glimpse of what she was starring at.

"One more week, huh? Aren't you excited?" Elphaba asked. Melena only gave a silent nod. Elphaba placed a green hand on Melena's shoulder and turned her around. "You never answered my question, Mel." Elphaba said, gently brushing the extra strands of hair out of her face. Melena sighed again and brushed past her mother to go sit on her bed. She sat on her mattress hearing it squeak by the sudden pressure and buried her face in her hands. Elphaba saw this and began to frown. She sat next to her daughter and waited. Melena looked peeked through her fingers and sighed. "You're not leaving until I tell you, are you?" Melena half asked half accused. Elphaba mearly shrugged and replied, "You said it; not me." Melena shook her head before sitting up straight and turned to face her mother. She tried to think of some sort of story to tell, but one look in her mother's eyes and she knew she couldn't lie; at least not to her.

"I'm just...scared." she whispered. Elphaba looked at her daughter curiously. Melena was not one to show fear or admit it; a trait she inherited from her. Elphaba draped her arm around her daughter and pulled her closer to her. "Scared of?" Elphaba asked. Melena closed her eyes and scrunched up her nose. She looked like she was trying to come up with an answer for both Elphaba and herself. "I guess, scared of that." Melena finally answered, pointing at her calendar. Elphaba raised her eyebrow curiously.

"You're afraid of going to Shiz?" Elphaba asked. Melena shook her head, her loose hair swaying from side to side. "No, not going to Shiz," she paused. "Well, maybe a little bit. But I'm scared of what changes I will put you guys through in my leaving for Shiz." Melena confessed. Elphaba still looked at her daughter with a confused face. "Elaborate please." Elphaba stated, now watching her daughter more curiously. Melena took a couple of breaths before turning to look her mother in the eye.

"Well," she began. "All my life, I've noticed that this family lives like...well...a machine." Elphaba raised her eyebrows in a skeptical way. "A machine?" Melena shrugged. "Yeah, you know, everyone has a to do a part to keep things running." Elphaba nodded in understanding."And like a machine, if something is out of place, the whole thing breaks down, or ceases to work." Melena rambled on. Elphaba turned her head slightly and looked at Mel from an angle. "I don't think I'm catching on, Mel." Melena sighed. "Basically, I'm afraid that when I leave, everything will go out of control and nothing will be the same."

To her surprise, Elphaba started to laugh. It was Melena's turn to look at her mother confused. "I'm sorry." Elphaba said when she finally calmed down. Elphaba turned at looked Mel straight in the eye. "Mel, listen to me." Elphaba began. "Of course things will be different. This is a huge transition for all of us. Of course things will be out of place for awhile. But we'll adjust; all of us. I learned a long time ago that you can't stop change; it just happens. And when it does, its how you react to it that makes it a good change or bad. Sometimes you can't see the results right away. Sometimes things don't go accrding to plan. You just have to go with it. Make the most of it and be happy with what you chose." Elphaba said smiling. Melena smiled back, a genuine smile too. "Thanks mom." she whispered. "Anytime, sweetheart. Anytime." Elphaba pulled Mel into a tight embrace. The sat there for a while, not talking; just enjoying each others company. When they pulled away, Melena expected to see her mother's smiling face, but instead she found her looking into a pair of suspicious brown eyes.

"What?" Melena asked cautiously. "Is that all that was bothering you, Mel?" Elphaba inquired. Melena groaned. Of course her mother would know if that was all. "No, I guess not..." Melena began. "Well?" Elphaba sat with her arms crossed. "Well, I guess I'm also scared of making a fool out of myself." Melena confessed. Elphaba smiled at this. "Trust me Mel," Elphaba said smirking. "If you embarrass yourself, it will be nothing compared to my fisr year at Shiz." Melena looked skeptically at her mother. Elphaba smiled, "You didn't see me at my first dance." she closed her eyes. "You didn't see how I looked. A blue frock, braided hair, my glasses dangling from my nose, laced boots up to my knees," Elphaba let a small laugh escape her lips as she remembered her dance at the Ozdust. "And to put icing on the cake, I wore my signature hat in all its glory." Melena's eyes widened at this. "You wore your hat?" Melena asked. Elphaba laughed again. "Oh you better believe it." Melena struggled to keep a giggle from escaping her lips. Just the thought of her mother looking the way she described it was enough for her to burst into laughter.

"And that's not all." Elphaba said in an amused voice. "I also made up a dance on the spot." Melena looked at her mother in disbelief. "Really??" Melena asked, eyes wide as plates. "Oh yes," Elphaba smiled. "In the middles of the dance floor too."

"How was it?" Melena asked, eagerly. Elphaba grinned. "It was absolutely horrible." she concluded.

"On the contrary, I thought it was one of the best dances I had ever been to." A voice spoke from the doorway. Melena turned to she her father leaning against the frame, arms crossed against his chest and a smile on his face.

"Oh, really? You think so Fiyero?" Elphaba, crossing her arms as well. She gave him a challenging look. "Yes, I do." Fiyero stated as he crossed the room and sat next to Melena, looking at his wife smugly. "And why is that, do you think _Prince _Fiyero?" Elphaba said in a intimidating tone, that if it were Melena talking to her, she would have backed out in submission. But her father was...brainless to be exact. Fiyero grinned stupidly at Elphaba, which made her glare. "Because, _Princess _Elphaba, Third Thropp Decending Tiggular of the Vinikus," Elphaba's eye twitched angerly at her full title. "It was because of that fatefull night I saw you for the first time. And because of that dance began our relationship. First as friends, then love blossomed." Fiyero replied, smiling. His smile faltered as Elphaba grinned evily.

"I believe you are mistaken, my dear Fiyero." Elphaba said in an unnaturally even voice. "The very first time out paths crossed, you nearly ran me over with your cart. If I rememberorrectly, your exact words were, 'Maybe the driver saw green and thought it meant go.'" Melena turned to her father in disbelief. She wondered how in the heck did these two become friends, and what miracle happened for them to fall in love. "Well, what I meant was seeing you for the first time, past the green skin. You are beautiful, uniqe and strong." Fiyero said taking Elphaba's hand. Melena wasn't sure, but she could of swore her mother blushed a darker shade of green.

"And that dance you made up was entrancing. I couldn't keep my eyes off of you." Fiyero said, pulling Elphaba closer to him. Elphaba rolled her eyes and looked at him skeptically. "No, seriously!" Fiyero said. "_The Elphaba _dance was a Ozdust hit." He smiled loving at his wife. Elphaba rolled her eyes again.

"Oh yeah? I bet if Glinda didn't dance with me, no one would have joined in. And if it was such a hit, how come no one remebered it? I attended at least four dances during Shiz and no one ever danced that ridiculous dance." Elphaba replied smirking. Fiyero smiled before pulling Elphaba to her feet. "Fiyero, what are you doing?" Elphaba asked cautiously. Fiyero stood in the middle of the room and swung his right arm in front of him. Then he did the same with his left. Melena watched her father curiously, but Elphaba's eyes went wide with horror.

"Fiyero, stop! What do you think you're doing?!" Elphaba cried. Fiyero smiled at his wife. "You said no one remebered this dance. I'm just proving you wrong." He continued the dance as Melena stared. This was the dance her mother made up? It wasn't as..horibble as her mother described, but it wasn't something she would do in public. Well, the way Fiyero danced, it looked quite funny. Elphaba watched with her arms folded as Fiyero danced around the room.

"You're doing wrong." Elphaba said in an annoyed voice. "Well then why don't you show us then, Ms. I-Know-It-Better-Than-You." Fiyero replied. Elphaba rolled her eyes but got up from Melena's bed. She playfully shoved Fiyero to the side. Fiyero took a seat next to Melena and waited. Melena waited too, eager to see what her mother would do. Elphaba closed her eyes, took a deep breath and began to dance; just like back at Shiz. Melena stared in amazement. Her father was right, her mom's dancing was entrancing. Her body was perfect for the movment, and the way her hair swished made it look even more amazing. She was hypnotized. She was so concentrated on her mother, that she didn't see Fiyero get up and join her. Melena felt as if though she was seeing her mother's flashback. She could just see her parents dancing with everyone dancing along. Fiyero suddenly pulled Elphaba to him and dipped her. Elphaba gave and uncharacteristic squeal when Fiyero dipped her and slapped him on the shoulder. Melena watched as her parents laugh and dance to no music but their own. She smiled quietly to herself. Her mom was right; they would be alright.


End file.
